pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
South Sunwing
South Sunwing is a captain in the civil police. Personality & Character South is tough, friendly and loves her family. She wants justice more than anything and would do whatever it takes to achieve it. She's very understanding and fair and aims to understand other's views or ideas even if she doesn't agree with them. When it comes to work she is very serious about it and will not rest until her job is finished. She couldn't care less about what other people think about her. She only respects others if they respect her back. She would do anything to have a good conversation about anything and can go hours without getting bored as she finds most things fasinating and loves hearing others opinions even if she it contradicts her own. Because of this she origionally hoped to become a teacher but thought that it would be best if she helped protect those around her first. South is known for being stubborn and putting other's safety above her own which has eventually lead her family to forcibly have her resign from the army for a safer job within the city for her own well being. Skills & abilities Very skilled fighter and flyer. Acute hearing. Over the years she has been taking note of different dragons's fighting techniques and realized a pattern. She trains herself to develop a counter. It has taken her years to get this far and will take many more to completely master it. Fire * Basic fire attacks * Throw fireballs at enemies * Cover her talons, horns, mouth, wings and spine in fire * Slightly immune to burns Electricity * Basic electricity attacks * Stun opponents temporarily (takes time to recharge) * Very fast run and flying speeds Weaknesses * Often overthinks the simplist situations or things which can cause her to misjudge people or opponents * Torn between her work and her family * Can't stand cold temperatures as it causes her to get tired easily and possibly dizzy * Loud noises or sound attacks can stun easily Backstory During Dark war II South fought to protect her grandmother and younger sister, which was the only family she had left. After the war she was very close to death. Luckily her grandmother is a healing dragoness and revived her without a scar. They made their way to Warfang where they spent the rest of their lives. She enjoys training on physical and elemental attacks to the point where it became very difficult to improve. By studying dragons (and others) attack patterns and behaviours she is able to trick or mislead her opponents and back them into a corner until there is no possible way for them to win. Years later when Dark war III started she joined Warfang's army to use her skills to help fight of darkers. Two years has passed Garnet sent South a message that her egg is about to hatch and begged her to resign from the army to be able to care and protect her family without them worrying about her 24/7. After a long time of convincing South respectfully resigned from her post and joined the Civil police and quickly became friends with Captain Valleira Glimmerscale as she rised through the ranks to become captain herself. After Frostbite's hatching South was very incolved in his life making sure he was well educated and kind while making sure his mother doesn't spoil him. Over the years she found potencial in her neice which lead to her training him in her tricks to make him a better fighter. And after his father's proclaimed death when fighting of a hoard of darkers South has made sure to continue supporting and caring for her neice (and sister) to help them overcome their lose. Years passed when South was pratoling the third class district where she found a very young and small water dragon abandoned and crying. She took him back to the sation to discover that his parents have both passed away days prior. Taking matters to her own hands she decided to take the young dragon, named Dax, under her care to raise as her own. Relationships Garnet Rosewing Beloved sister to which she would do almost anything for. Plum Rosewing Her grandmother who acted as a good "mother figure" for her. She loves having deep conversations with her which often result in arguing due to their differing views. Plum has also been pushing for South to find a mate like her sister despite not being interested in anyone as of late. South believes that she and Plum aren't biologically related but keeps that to herself. Frostious IciceClaw She thought of him like a brother. When he was proclaimed dead Garnet claimed that was the first time she's seen her sister cry. Frostbite IcicleClaw The two act like close friends. Sometimes Frostbite would ask her for advice or to help him train. She would often give him tricks for physical combat. Valleira Glimmerscale When South was promoted to the Captain rank they quickly became friends. The two would often have deep conversations about almost anything. Dax Rivertail Her adopted son who stole her heart. She somehow felt a "Mother to son mental connection" soon after meeting him. She believes that it was fate for her to become his mother. She is thinking about changing is last name to completely let go of his past but has trouble with finding a suitable name. Gallery South sunwing redraw by dawndragonscale dcxcubg-fullview.jpg|Current Reference dcwzo2b-cd844913-f097-4906-bbf4-f292b8543c94.png|South during the warfang break-in 5d3be0c237bfd49cccf0aae524b04cd8.png|Original Reference Notes * Nobody can remember her without her amulet (not even her family), since she refuses to take her it off. * Her wings are slightly transparent; * Her eyes can glow in the dark and when she is mad * She often gives away her money to help people of the third class district, but only to those that she sees worthy or desperate of it. * She would often times help detectives solve their cases * Compared with her sister she is seen as the "Smart one" * Her IQ is around 130 * She is not sexually attracted to either male or female dragons but is interested in possibly being in a relationship with both. Making her Asexual Biromantic * She has had a girlfriend in the past but keeps it a secret from everyone except Frostbite Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class Category:Civil police Category:Captains